


이런 날

by arrny



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hyde/Oishi Megumi(implied), M/M, Male Friendship, Married Hyde, Married Life, Married Tetsuya, No Slash, Tetsuya/Sakai Ayana(implied), 논슬래시, 우정/친구 관계, 일상물, 하이텟하이
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 술을 마시고 난 다음 날, 낮선 방에서 눈을 뜬 테츠야.





	이런 날

테츠야는 불현듯 눈을 떴다. 너무 갑작스러운 기상이라 어리벙벙했다. 그는 아직도 반쯤은 자고 있는 머리로 생각했다. 왜 깬 거지. 의미 없는 물음의 답을 고민하던 그는 다시 눈꺼풀을 꾹 닫았다. 이상하게 몸이 무거웠다. 더 자고 싶었다. 하지만 그는 잠시 후 화들짝 놀라 다시 눈을 뜨고야 말았다. 언뜻 본 방안의 풍경이 아주 낮설었기 때문이다.

그는 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 고요한 방안을 가만히 둘러보았다. 한 쪽 면 전체를 이루는 커다란 창으로 하얀 햇살이 쏟아지고 있었다. 따뜻한 톤의 회색 벽이 하얀 빛을 받고는 은은하게 빛났다. 생활감이 거의 없는 단순한 방이었다. 가구라고는 낮은 옷장, 테츠야가 앉아 있는 침대와 그 옆의 협탁이 전부인… 아. 그는 작은 탄성을 뱉었다. 자신의 핸드폰이 거기에 놓여 있었다. 손을 뻗어 시간을 확인했다. 디지털 시계의 첫 문자 두 개는 1과 2였다. 오래도 잤군, 그는 작게 기지개를 켜며 얼굴을 쓸었다. 가동을 시작한 머릿속으로 천천히 지난 밤의 기억이 재생되었다.

오랜만에 참석한 사무소 후배들과의 모임이었다. 특별한 날은 아니었고, 그냥 비정기적으로 있는 술자리일 뿐이었다. 분위기도 평소와 다름없었다. 그래서 어쩌다가 과음을 하게 된 건지 모를 노릇이었다. 한계를 모르는 치기 어린 나이도 아닌데, 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. 드물게 집에서 기다리는 이가 없어서 좀 풀어졌던 것 같기도 하다. 그래도 낮선 방에서 눈을 뜰 건 뭔가. 심지어 그가 신세를 진 이 방의 주인이 누군지, 어떻게 여기까지 왔는지 기억조차도 희미했다. 그는 띵한 머리로 열심히 어제를 되짚어보았다. 그러다 별 소득이 없어 관두었다.

“참… 나이 먹고 이런 날도 다 있네.”

“무슨 날?”

방향 없는 혼잣말을 받아친 건 또렷한 목소리였다. 그는 깜짝 놀라 고개를 들었다. 방문께에 서 있는 까만 눈 두개와 그의 눈이 마주쳤다. 

“하이도?”

“어, 응. 그렇게 놀랄 건 뭐야.”

그가 푸스스 웃었다. 방금 씻었는지 탈색한 머리카락 끝의 색이 조금 더 진했고, 턱은 매끈했다. 그러고보니 어제의 모임에 뒤늦게 그가 합류했던 것 같기도 했다. 그 무렵에는 이미 꽤 마신 뒤라서 기억이 흐렸지만 말이다. 테츠야는 이마를 짚으며 느리게 침대에서 빠져나왔다. 빤한 시선이 그의 움직임을 좇았다.

“설마 필름 끊겼어?”

“뭐? 아니…… 조금.”

다시 실없는 웃음이 하얀 햇살 위에 번졌다.

“분하다. 텟쨩 데리고 오는 거 힘들어서 뭐라도 뜯어내려 했는데.”

투정이 담긴 내용과는 다르게 어투에는 즐거움이 묻어났다. 명백한 놀림에 테츠야는 낯이 조금 뜨거워졌다. 나 어제 혼자 못 걸을 정도로 취했었나?

“아, 진짜 미안해. 여기 어디야?”

“내 작업실로 쓰는 방. 마침 가까워서. 네가 집에 들어갈 형편이 아닌 것 같기도 했고.”

“나 그렇게 취했었어?”

“그건 필름 없는 텟쨩이 더 잘 알지 않을까?”

그는 이제는 웃음을 숨기지도 않고 큭큭거리며 답했다. 다시금 입에서 한숨이 새었다.

“으… 실수나 안 했길 빌래. 안했겠지?”

“글쎄.”

잘 모르겠는데, 라고 덧붙이는 그의 눈이 장난기로 반짝거렸다. 테츠야는 혹시 자신이 했을 실수에 대해 물으려다가 관두었다. 숙취는 없는 편이었지만, 그 정도로 마셔대서 그런지 머리가 조금 아팠다. 하이도가 그에게 다가와 물잔 하나를 건넸다.

“슬슬 가야지? 애들이 알코올에 절은 아빠 기다리겠네요.”

그러는 너도 가장이면서, 테츠야는 여전히 자신을 놀리는 데 여념이 없는 그를 밉지 않게 노려보았다. 그의 반응에 더욱 즐겁다는 듯 하이도의 입꼬리가 휘었다. 하지만 어쨌거나 하룻밤까지 자면서 민폐를 끼친 건 자신이니 크게 반발할 수 없었다. 그는 잠자코 받아들은 물을 한 모금 머금었다. 달달한 향이 혀끝에서 퍼졌다. 꿀물인가 보다.

“어차피 오늘 집에 아무도 없어서 뭐….”

“그래? 아야나 씨랑 애들은?”

“아야나가 친정 데리고 갔어.”

그는 대답하며 물을 한 모금 더 삼켰다. 연한 농도가 약간 미지근한 것이 딱 그의 취향이었다. 위에서 그의 목소리가 대꾸했다.

“그럼 씻고 갈래?”

아니, 가야지, 이 정도로 실례했으면 그만 가야지… 하고 대꾸하려고 했다. 그런데 몸안에서 퍼지는 따듯한 액체와 포근한 이불 때문에 그리 쉽게 몸이 일으켜지지 않았다. 그냥 좀 있다가 갈까…. 테츠야가 그 답지 않게 얕은 고민에 빠져있는데 하이도가 그의 마음을 읽은듯 말을 이었다.

“괜찮아.”

“고마워, 하이도.”

그가 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그리고 몸을 돌렸다. 방을 완전히 나가기 전 그가 다시 테츠야를 바라보았다. 아까와 같은, 우스워 죽겠다는 미소가 입에 걸려 있었다.

“텟쨩 그런 못생긴 꼴도 진짜 몇 년만에 보는 것 같다.”

테츠야는 옆에 놓인 핸드폰의 어두운 화면에 자신을 비춰보았고, 생각보다도 더 엉망진창인 낯빛을 보고는 경악했다.

 

씻고 나오니 집안에는 악기 소리가 가득했다. 욕실에서 나온 테츠야는 뭔지 모를 메모와 악보와 기타 서넛이 어지러이 늘어진 거실과 마주했다. 하이도는 그 가운데에서 기타 하나를 퉁기기에 바빴다. 테츠야는 널려 있는 물건을 피해 그의 소파 옆자리에 털썩 앉았다.

“작업하다 가게?”

“응, 그러려 왔지.”

그는 눈을 뗴지 않고 고개를 끄덕였다. 왼손은 C장조에서 F장조 사이를 아무렇게나 누비고 있었다. 기합빠진 느긋한 연습이었다. 정오의 볕을 닮은 침묵이 집안에 내려앉았다. 나직한 현의 울림이 그 위를 수놓았다. 그 풍경이 어쩐지 늦은 아침에 잘 어울려 테츠야는 조금 더 나른해졌다. 그야말로 일없는 주말이었다. 몸이 점점 기울었다. 결국 그는 소파의 푹신한 쿠션에 등을 파묻었다. 좋은 소파네, 실없는 감상이 마음속을 스치고 갔다. 그러다가 문득 어젯밤에 생각이 닿았다.

“하이도.”

“음?”

그는 고개를 돌리지 않고 대꾸했다.

“여기서 잤어?”

“어. 침대는 그거 하나밖에 없어서.”

여상한 대답에 테츠야는 조금 더 미안해졌다. 오랜만에 본 동료에게 신세진 것도 모자라 혼자 침대를 차지했다니. 그 정도로 인사불성이 되도록 마신 어제의 자신에게 실망스러울 지경이었다. 어쩌다 그런 거야, 정말. 그는 망연하게 한숨을 뱉었다.

“진짜 미안하다…”

“아냐.”

그 대목에서야 그가 테츠야를 돌아보았다. 마주한 얼굴은 정말로 개의치 않는 듯한 표정이 떠올라 있었다.

“보다시피 소파 주위가 좀 지저분해서. 혹시 뭐라도 걷어차면 안 되잖아?”

“그래도… 나 캐리하게 해서 미안.”

“아, 그건 그랬지. 텟쨩 보기보다 무겁더라.”

또 투정을 가장한 말이다. 이번에는 테츠야 자신이 먼저 피식 웃어버리고 말았다.

“알겠어. 뭐 뜯어낼래? 말만 해.”

“글쎄……”

그가 기타를 소파 옆에 내려놓으며 중얼거렸다. 거실을 채우던 여러 음표들은 순식간에 사라지고 햇살만이 남았다. 그는 작은 고민에 빠진 동료의 옆얼굴을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 머리칼이 하얀 빛 아래에서 금색으로 반짝였다. 왠지 현실감이 들지 않는 모습이었다. 하이도의 작업실에 온 건 처음이어서일까. 아니면 그를 본 것 자체가 오랜만이어서일까. 그것도 아니면 그의 집에서 잔 게 이례적인 일이라서? 그런 생각을 이어나가며 그 반짝임을 눈으로 좇고 있는데, 하이도가 입을 열었다.

“음, 밥이나 해줄래?”

 

 

그런 요구를 한 주제에 집에는 먹을 것이 하나도 없었다.

“무리야.”

테츠야는 음료 몇 개밖에 없는 냉장고를 바라보며 크게 말했다. 이곳을 작업실로만 사용한다는 말에는 한치의 거짓도 없는 것이 틀림없었다. 부엌에는 심지어 그 흔한 밥솥 하나 없었다. 아니, 여기 풀옵션인 곳 아니었어?

그의 단호한 판단에 저쪽 거실에서는 웃음이 흘러나왔다.

“말만 하라면서요. 이렇게 포기하기야?”

“저기, 히데토 씨. 그래도 어떻게 무에서 유를 만들어요.”

그는 거실을 향해 대꾸했다. 사실 하이도는 지난밤을 절대 용서 못하는 것이 아닐까. 그러니까 이런 미션 임파서블을 답례로 요구했지. 그는 어린애마냥 투덜거리며 냉장고를 닫았다.

닫고 나니 냉장고 바로 옆의 벽붙이 선반이 눈에 띄었다. 그는 생각 없이 불투명한 통 하나를 들어 열었다. 안에는 파스타면이 들어있었다. 이런 데에 먹을 만한 게 있다니 누가 알았겠는가. 휴, 아무래도 미션 임파서블까지는 아니었던 듯싶다.

“뭐 찾았어?”

때마침 하이도가 부엌으로 걸어왔다. 그는 손에 든 기다란 통을 흔들어 보였다.

“파스타 어때. 우유랑 대충 볶으면 괜찮은 크림 파스타 될 것 같아.”

“파스타…”

파스타란 말이지, 하이도가 그의 말을 되뇌였다. 길게 끄는 어조를 보아하니 어쩐지 탐탁치 않은 눈치다.

“왜, 싫어?”

“아니, 그건 아니고…”

테츠야는 눈썹을 추켜올렸다. 하이도가 그의 표정을 보고는 느릿하게 말을 이었다.

“네가 한 파스타 맛없어.”

“…….”

어제부터 민폐를 끼치긴 했지만서도, 이런 취급까지는 너무했다.

“야, 언제 먹어봤다 그래.”

“어, 좀 옛날에.”

“언제인진 모르겠지만 지금은 잘 하거든? 하이도 너 지금 애아빠의 생활력을 무시하냐.”

“텟쨩, 나도 애 키워봤지만 아니, 키우고 있지만, 육아한다고 요리 실력이 늘진 않던데.”

그는 할 말을 잃었다. 사실 하이도의 말이 백번 옳았기 때문이었다. 하지만 그래도 그의 지금 요리 실력을 흑역사에 가까운 옛날 실력에 비교하는 건 좀 억울했다.

“나 진짜 잘한다니까, 하이도? 애들도 맛있다 그래.”

“아, 예…”

그가 대충 고개를 끄덕였다.

“뭐 어쨌든 텟쨩이 해주는 거니까, 마음대로 해.”

그는 있으나 마나한 답을 남기고는 다시 거실로 향했다. 분하다, 테츠야는 입술을 깨물었다. 

“놀라지나 마.”

잔뜩 골이 난 한마디에도 거실에서는 네, 하는 지나치게 밝고 건성인 대답만 들려올 뿐이었다.

그는 무심한 하이도의 답을 뒤로 하고 부엌을 싹싹 뒤졌다. 집의 다른 부분과 마찬가지로 참 생활감 없는 부엌이었다. 그는 서랍을 열다가 그 안에 원두와 믹스커피만 가득한 것을 보고 허탈한 웃음을 지었다. 뮤지션의 작업실이란 정말 어쩔 수 없나 보다. 그래도 구석구석 뒤지니 무언가 있기는 했다. 냉동실에서는 베이컨 한 덩이가, 베란다 한 켠에는 약간 썩은 양파와 마늘이 나왔다. (“뭘 해먹지도 않으면서 이런 거 왜 갖다놓은 거야?” 어이가 없어서 꺼낸 물음에 집주인은 자기도 그게 왜 있는지 모르겠다는 무책임한 답을 내놓았다.) 어쨌든 부엌 뒤지기는 제법 성과가 있었다. 그럭저럭 마련된 재료를 보니 긍정적인 마음이 솟구쳤다. 파스타는 쉬운 음식이다. 그러니 이 정도면 그럴 듯한 요리가 될 수 있을 것 같았다. 그는 꽤 유쾌한 기분으로 물을 앉히고 재료를 썰기 시작했다.

어느새 다시 부엌으로 왔는지 뒤에서 그를 구경하는 듯한 인기척이 느껴졌다. 긴 시선이 양파를 손질하는 부지런한 손길에 머물렀다. 탁탁탁, 도마와 칼이 부딪히는 소리와 물이 보글거리는 소리가 조용했던 부엌에 차올랐다. 무엇을 하는지 뒤에서 한참을 말이 없던 그가 문득 격려하듯 말을 꺼냈다.

“기대 할게.”

물론 전혀 기대감이 담긴 목소리가 아니었다. 그의 말이 오히려 오기를 불태웠다. 확, 후추나 잔뜩 뿌릴까보다. 못된 마음에 후추통에 든 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 그가 테러의 갈림길에 서있는 것도 모르고, 하이도는 다른 데에 온통 정신이 팔려 있는 것 같았다.

“테츠야, 나 네 폰 갤러리 구경해도 돼? 애들 사진 보여줘.”

“누가 애아빠 아니랄까봐.”

그는 피식 웃었다. 그리고 잠시 칼을 내려놓고 가족 사진이 가득한 앨범을 찾아 그에게 건넸다.

“아버님께서 자랑을 많이 안 해서 궁금하네요.”

“할 기회가 없던 거지. 우리 얼굴 보는 것도 몇 달만이잖아.”

“벌써 그렇게 됐나?”

“딱히 연락 주고 받지도 않았고.”

“흐음, 시간이 이렇게 후딱 가네.”

테츠야는 다시 파스타 재료를 써는데에 집중하며 그와의 대화를 이어나갔다. 아무래도 좋을 내용의 실없는 대화였다. 그렇지만 정말 오랜만에 본 동료와 보내는 시간이어서인지 퍽 새로웠다. 거기다 그의 집이라서 그런지 아까부터 묘하게 비현실적인 기분이 떠나지 않았다. 그의 집에서 잔 적이야 있어도 그건 까마득한 옛날이었다. 둘다 결혼하기도 전이었지, 아마. 자신도 그도 그 때와는 참 많이 바뀌지 않았을까. 거기에 생각이 닿자 테츠야는 새삼스레 묻고 싶어졌다.

“그간 뭐하고 지냈어? 올해도 라이브 일정 빡빡하긴 했더만.”

“우리 그 얘기 어제도 했는데. 기억 하나도 안 나는구나.”

그가 오늘에만 몇 번째로 놀리듯이 웃었다. 그런 것까지 끊긴 필름에 속해있던 건가, 테츠야는 불편하게 입을 다물었다. 그러자 뒤에서 낮은 웃음소리가 조금 더 짙어졌다.

“거짓말이야. 그런 얘기 안 했어.”

“아, 진짜.”

그는 원망스레 뒤쪽을 흘겨보았다. 그러거나 말거나 그의 사진첩 구경에 여념 없는 하이도의 모습이 보였다.

“첫째가 이제 몇 살이랬지? 와, 한창 예쁠 때다.”

“그치? 아직 세 살.”

귀여워, 감탄사가 연이어 흘러나왔다. 솔직한 감상을 듣고 있자니 어쩐지 낮부끄러워져 테츠야는 재료를 볶는 데에 신경을 집중했다. 문득 다시 하이도의 집에서 보냈던 과거의 어느 날이 떠올랐다. 정말로, 그때와는 참 많은 것이 바뀐 것 같았다.

“이거 유난히 너 닯게 나왔다.”

하이도가 다가와 그의 눈앞에 액정을 들이댔다. 공원에서 찍은, 말갛게 웃고 있는 아이의 사진이었다. 그가 테츠야와 액정 속 아이의 얼굴을 비교하듯 그를 빤히 보고 있었다. 그리고 덧붙였다.

“역시 너 닮아서 귀엽네.”

“뭐야.”

민망함이라고는 조금도 없는 감상평에 참으려던 웃음이 결국 빵 터져버렸다. 진심인데, 하고 덧붙이던 하이도도 종래에는 같이 웃어버렸다. 두 사람이 큭큭대는 소리가 보글거리고 지글거리는 부엌의 소리와 겹쳐졌다.

그때였다. 소란스러운 알람 멜로디가 공기를 가른 것은.

“뭐야?” 하이도가 진원지인 테츠야의 핸드폰을 들어올렸다. 그가 시끄러운 알람을 해제하며 여전히 웃음기 섞인 목소리로 말했다.

“세상에, 텟쨩. 요새 이 시간에 일어나?”

“아니거든. 파스타면 알람 맞춰놨었어.”

그는 파스타가 담긴 냄비의 불을 껐다. 소스도 거의 다 만들어진 참이었다. 마지막으로 면을 소스에 살짝 볶으며, 테츠야는 들뜬 마음으로 하이도를 돌아보았다.

“다 됐어.”

“와, 기대되네요.” 그가 또 기대감이라고는 전혀 없는 어조로 대꾸했다.

완성된 파스타의 비주얼은 제법 그럴 듯했다. 테츠야의 예상대로였다. 제 몫까지 담아 마침내 식탁에 앉은 그는 하이도에게 어서 맛보라고 눈짓했다.

“잘 먹을게.”

“그래, 어젯밤의 캐리 고마워.”

얼마나 고맙다는 건지 확인해 볼게, 그가 대꾸한 뒤 파스타를 말아 입으로 가져갔다.

“어때?”

“음, 맛있네? 웬일이야.”

“웬일이라니, 원래 잘해.”

“아, 그러세요.”

이번에는 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 웃음이 터졌다. 정오의 햇살이 쏟아지는 그의 집 안에서 대화와 웃음 소리가 경쾌하게 맴돌았다.

빈말이 아니라 파스타는 정말로 맛있었다. 그 재료를 가지고 한 것 치고는 대단한 성과였다. 테츠야는 뿌듯한 마음으로 입안에 퍼지는 따듯한 크림맛을 음미했다. 몰랐는데 늦은 아침, 아니 점심이라서 허기가 져있던 것 같다. 그도 마찬가지였는지 한동안 말없이 음식을 입으로 나르기만 했다. 언제 소란스러웠느냥 다시 둘 사이에는 볕 같은 침묵만이 남았다. 허기를 채우느라 만들어졌던 침묵을 깬 건 하이도였다.

“…이런 날도 있네.”

그도 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그러게, 이런 날이 다 있네.”

건너편에 앉은 그의 눈꼬리가 접혔다. 그 얼굴에 새겨진 세월과는 상관없이, 햇살 아래서 실없이 웃음 짓는 그의 표정은 참 바뀐 것이 없었다. 문득 마음 한 켠이 따듯해졌다.

오랜 친구와 함께하는 휴일이 그렇게 흘러가고 있었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 트위터에서 리퀘받아 쓴 것. 하텟하는 논슬래시도 참 좋은 것 같아요. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다. :D


End file.
